


Recovering Sherlock

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: An accompanying piece to a new fiction in the pipeline. Watch this space, short casefic on the way in the next few weeks.





	Recovering Sherlock

The story goes as - John thinks it's a good idea to get the detective out the city and on a more mundane case seeing as he's still recovering from a brutal beating on their previous big case and is still both underweight and weak. 

In this scene Sherlock and John are on the train north, the detective is watching out the window distantly and John contemplates his friend:-

_John eyed his friend cautiously over his page as to to not give away he was looking. He still notices the signs of lingering pain on the detectives face, his eyes glassy and distant and soft creases in his brows. The doctor wonders exactly how much lasting damage the previous case has actually left his friend not just physically, (those scars were beginning to heal) but mentally too. He's still unhealthily underweight, his cheekbones more chiselled than usual, eyes sunken and darkened from nights of missed sleep. Sherlock would obviously deny being a human at every point of questioning, he'd blocked out any of his friend's advance of helping him for the last few weeks, ever since John had involved Mycroft in his care when things got serious. He'd even managed to take the odd case without him which worried John more than anything, the man was still weak and with his track record the doctor knew it would only be a matter of time before he got caught up with another violent criminal. Except this time John worried that in the detectives state of health he would not hold up to facing down a murderer. Perhaps a week away would do them both good, he sighed returning to his page, he bloody hoped so._

 


End file.
